


Why you?

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: In Harrys fifth year at Hogwarts things are heating up between him and Malfoy. Between dodging hexes and occasional punches Harry tries to fight back but it's often one sided. When the chance comes to get Malfoy alone he takes it if only he knew what was going to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

*All charters belong to JK Rowling, no money is being made

 

Rubbing his arm and limping Harry walked into potions, laughter from the Slytherins  only added to his anger. He glared at them and had a few choice words running through his head. He groaned as he sat down beside Ron. 

Ron was looking at him and gasped, "Wh-what happened?" asked Ron. 

Sighing he said "Need I say any more than M-"

"Ah...so you decided to join us Mr. Potter, tens points from Gryffindor for being tardy." drawled Snape as he walked down the aisle and than stopped at their desk casually motioning to the top, "And another five points for not being prepared." 

Snape smirked at him and strolled back up to the front of the room,  "Now I'm not going to repeat myself for those who schedules differ from the-" glare -"rest, open your books to page 46, you have one hour and no talking. Begin."

There was a flourish of action as everyone got their ingredients.  Making sure that Snape had his back turned Harry turned to Ron, "He got me on the arm again, with a stunning spell. It bloody hurt." he whispered. 

"It can't just be a stunning spell, your bloody limping Harry." Ron whispered back. 

Rolling his eyes, "It was the v-"

"No it wasn't the vanishing step, that's on the other side of the castle."

Taking a quick peek at Snape he turned to Ron again, "Does it really look that bad?"

At this Hermione looked at them , "You should tell somebody Harry like Profess-"

"No Hermione it'll only make it worse."

"Like it's not already ." she snapped. 

"I said NO TALKING another ten points, I will move you if you don't keep your mouths shut." growled Snape, "Get back to work."

Sighing Harry started to cut up his ingredients.   
"You should at least try to talk to him Harry." whispered Hermione out of the corner of her mouth, "Try and reason with him or ask him to stop."

He snorted and dumped his roots into the caldron 'Easier said than done' he thought.     

 

                                                    *

 

He decided to take a night time stroll, the worried stares he kept getting from Hermione were driving him up the wall. He took his favorite route up by the library and to the astronomy tower. Quietly humming to himself he made his way to the tower than he heard footsteps behind him. Without a second thought he jump behind a suite of armor-completely forgetting he had his cloak on-to see who it was. 

Down the hall strolled Malfoy with a book under his arm, it surprise him to see Malfoy by himself...with a book. He gasped without meaning to. 

Malfoy jumped and looked around, "Peeves? Is that you?"  
He held up his book like it would protect him, "Peeves I saw the Bloody Baron just down the hallway, d-don't make me call him."

Snickering Harry came out from behind the armor, "Like Peeves would be scared of an empty threat like that."

Malfoy yelped, "Who the hell is there?" he was looking around. 

"Wow that's low eve-" it downed on him that he still had his cloak on. Swearing he jumped behind the armor and tossed it off and stepped back out. 

"Potter! Well if it ain't Scarhead." Malfoy sneered. 

Smirking Harry retorted, "Well if it ain't scaredy pants Malfoy."

That wiped the sneer right off, "Well you weren't that tough at the Ministry when your Godfather died, in fact you just let it happen."

Stepping forward Harry was face to face with him, "Take that back."

Laughing crudely Malfoy shoved him, "Never Scarhead."

Fuming Harry gave him a hard push that forced him back and made him drop his book which lost it's cover.  
"Your gonna pay for that Potter!"

"Oh yeh, I'm so scared!"

Yelling Malfoy ran towards him but tripped on the cloak and slammed into Harry, knocking both of them down.   
Harry blacked out but than felt something warm on his lips. Both boys ripped their eyes open and tried to push away but they couldn't move. 

It seemed like time slowed down, everything got hazy, the magic around them hummed and crackled. The sparks burned when it touched, the burning feeling spread until it was at his core, frightened Harry looked at Malfoys grey eyes that mirrored the same frightened look. Suddenly he was weak as his magic flowed from him, it was a odd feeling like someone was pulling at his soul. He felt weak but yet energized as new magic flowed back to him. This magic was cold but warm in the center, it took him a second to realize it was Malfoys magic. 

He felt his weight against him, it's wasn't uncomfortable but it yet it seemed heavy. Draco moved against him and Harry felt himself growing hard, frightened at this...lust...for his enemy he struggled to get free. But this only cause him to become even more hard and the  shocking realization that it wasn't a wand that was poking his thigh. 

What seemed like forever but only a few minutes a force pushed them away gently and put them onto their feet. 

Jumping away from each other Harry wiped his mouth furiously and turned to his side trying to get rid of his hard on,"What the hell was that! What are you playing at M-M-" it felt like something was blocking his throat as he tried to say Malfoys name, "M-Ma-Ma-Draco!" he was shock that he called him by his first name.  
   
"Yuck," Malfoy rubbed his lips like he was trying to take them off while keeping his back to him, "Are you fucking mad P-P-P...I'm not gay you freak! I hate you fuck," at this he turned around slightly, "Fuck you Sc-Sca-Sca-Harry!"

He looked taken back, "What the fuck did you do to me P-P-Po-Harry." this came out soft and husky, quickly stepping back and covering his mouth he ran away.

Harry spun around and started running after him 'I want to stop him...wait stop him?' Harry stopped dead in his tracks and leaned against the wall for support 'His enemy, his arch nemesis....he could go to h-h-he..'

 "Bloody hell I can't think straight."

He continued to slowly walk, fighting the urge to go after...he spun around and took off in the opposed direction tripping over the book. He kicked it aside and kept going until he was back at the common room. 

"Harry where did...what happened to you?" asked Ron. 

Out of breath he plopped down on the armchair across from him, "I don't know Ron, I don't know."

Frowning, "It wasn't that stupid Malfoy again was it?"

From somewhere deep inside something growled at Ron for insulting Him.   
"N-no," clearing his throat, "Well yes and no."

"Tell us Harry," encourage Hermione who was knitting a hat. 

Sighing he settled down, "Ok well it started while I was walking..."

 

                                                   *

 

Wide eyed Hermione rushed upstairs to her dorm. Looking wide eyed at each other Harry was the first one to speak, "It-it isn't that bad is it?"

"No mate I don't think so but it-"

Running back down Hermione slammed a book down on the table, "You've bonded, Harry."

Looking wide eyed again, she sighed and looked at Ron, "You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yeh but you need a ceremony and stuff."

Rolling her eyes, "No Ronald you don't, well ok the traditional Bonding but there are other kinds. Like this one it's called 'Power Bond' listen to this: 'This bond needs or takes two people who have real strong feelings toward each other (whether it's love or hate) through a kiss while being involved in a confrontation; being either a argument or a moment of love. These are not common seeing it has to be a first kiss.'."

Staring at her Harrys mouth dropped open, "You've got to be bloody kidding me...I Bonded with Draco fucking Malfoy?!"


End file.
